The Lone Warrior
by White Court Knight
Summary: Aliens have landed and we have known peace and tranquility for longer than ever before. At what cost though? Millions go missing and no one knows where. A scientist goes renegade and forms a resistance. Are they trying to defend humanity or destroy it?


_**G-War**_

We thought we were safe, but safety was just a myth. There was no where to run, no where to hide. Our government had sold us out, they offered up the world for their survival. My name is unimportant, but my story is one you should take note of. I am, or was human, in the past. Now, the few that are left, don't really know what we are. Everyone thought that aliens were a joke, that we would never be invaded. We trusted in this and were taught a great lesson. About 200 years ago, in 2035, an alien race, we called Angels, was discovered by one of our missions.

I only refer to them as Aliens, they deserve no other name. They were extremely advanced and, we thought, peaceful. They landed on our planet and our governments accepted them, as though they already knew the Aliens would show up. No one thought to question or even fight the fact that these aliens began changing our culture, very slowly. The changes were good, at first. A few years after contact they began to change things like our genetic make-up. People ignored the fact that experiments were being done of other humans.

The creations that were created were a great benefit for the rest of humanity. The worst part is that we still never suspected what deal our government had made. The ultimate soldier is something that the military has always tried to create. The Aliens were very skilled at genetic engineering and found that humans were like a blank sheet for them to work with. The aliens took millions of humans off of earth and placed them in a new colonies, later we discovered they were breeding camps.

In 2047, the aliens discovered the secret to the perfect soldier. They created a creature that thrived on pain and death. This thing was nearly impossible to kill and would heal very quickly. It was self sustaining, the more it killed the more food it had. We later discovered that the Aliens were at war with another species and neither one of them was very good at warfare, so when they found us they thought they had discovered a way to destroy their enemies.

A small group of rebels discovered the truth behind the creature and began looking for some way to counter it, before it was released on earth as an experiment. The rebels began to experiment with genes and found a dormant gene in the human genetic code. They discovered that the gene linked to different capabilities in mind and body. Unfortunately only one person was able to activate this gene and he was killed by a Special Forces unit that was sent to destroy a terrorist group.

I am one of twelve activated Shades. We don't even know our full capabilities, but we do know that extended life span and higher than normal intelligence is just the beginning. We call ourselves Shades, well, because we have to always hide in the dark and attack from the shadows. We were created as a counter for the creature the aliens had created.

In 2083, the aliens unleashed their creatures on earth and began destroying the human race. All they needed was their breeding farms to make sure they had more humans to engineer. Why didn't they create the creatures to breed themselves you may ask, because if the creatures could breed they would have to think of something other than killing and obeying their masters? This could lead to the creatures actually turning on their masters. It was safer for the aliens to create them after the human body had grown in its natural form; it had something to do with our chemical make-up.

We were completely unprepared for these things; we have finally given them a name, Necros. Necros average about 8 ft in height and weigh in about 400 lbs. They are pure muscle and take a lot to kill. We were created to counter them, but, unlike them, our abilities are still coming to be. My story is just one of twelve, but, I am the last and I think that I may be dying. I was attacked by a squad of Necros, normally; I would have thought that I would have died quick. Something happened; they had captured Anna, my sister. They had tortured and abused her; death must have been a peaceful release for her.

Those Necros will never hurt anyone again, but, in the process, one of the smashed his fist through my rib cage. Why I am still alive, I don't know. How I am still alive, is a mystery to me. All I know is that I need to tell others my story, I need peace. I know my race may be completely wiped out, but, I also know that no matter what race or species we are.

There will always be good and evil in all species. I have recently become a believer in God and Satan. God gave me life, but, to preserve his creation, he allowed Satan to give me something he never could; anger, hatred, and an unrelenting taste for vengeance.


End file.
